Kalexander: Discipline
Silence was in the air.... a loud clash of heavy wooden door broke it. Spellbreakers were draging an almost dead body across the wide stone halls. Moss on the bricks would indicate that this place is sinister, the stench in the air was indicating that bad things would happen in not so distant future. Shallow dirty water was on the bottom. Spellbreakers suddenly stop, holding the man tightly, making sure he isn't giving any resistance. One of them would wrap his fingers around a huge, metal lever located near a heavy portcullis, pulling it down with ease. Heavy portcullis arises, as Spellbreakers would continue their way forth, causing water splashes as they march. Suddenly, they were standing in a middle of a huge chamber without light. Spellbreakers would drop man down, just to adjust heavy iron cuffs around his wrists. As they finish their job, one pulls a small bronze lever and chains attached to cuffs are getting tight. Prisoner is now chained between two columns, his feet hanging above ground. Spellbreakers silently nod at each other, leaving the chamber in hurry... As prisoner starts to gain his conciousness, he would open his heavy eyelids, coughing a few times. He finds out that he is wearing noting more but a loincloth and spots a huge scar across his right arm. He could see a female shadow figure far off in the distance approaching him. Prisoner attempts to break dark iron bindings, but in vain. Woman with blond hair, dressed in a brown leather outfit, with a whip wrapped around her left shoulder approaches, smiling at the prisoner. "So, we meet again..." she speaks in a warm, welcoming voice. Prisoner would blink a few times, with a surprise look on his face. "C..Cara?" Woman would just stand, smiling at the prisoner. "My dear Kalexander, look at what you've become...", she would unwrap the whip from her shoulder, hitting the ground with it once, making a loud noise. She would come even closer to him, looking deep into his eyes. "You... could have become something greater... you could have accepted my offer... and we would be in a better place now, both of us..." Cara's eyes suddenly become misty, as she closes them and sighs. She raises her right arm and violently slaps Kalexander across the face, yelling. "BUT NO!", she starts to circle around him biting her lower lip. "... you deny your powers..." Cara opens her eyes, as a tear runs down her cheek and clashes with ground. "Now... you will be the one who will suffer, my dear.... I will teach you the true meaning of pain..." Whip cracks could be heard inside the chamber.... Few moments ago, Cara would drop the whip onto the ground, grabbing Kalexander by his chin and gently rubbing it with her right hand. "Now... tell me where do you keep the Grimoire..." Kalexander smiles, speaking with sarcastic tone. "Which Grimoire? I have like... eight..." Cara's eyes are filled with anger as she would slap him across the face again, goraning. "You know exactly what do I want!" Kalexander shakes his head, as his right eye starts to twitch. "Ohh... -that- Grimoire... you will never lay your hands on that..." Cara licks her lips, letting out a soft chuckle. "Then, let us take this torture... to the next level... shall we dear?" She takes a weapon hanging from her belt, and smiles at Kalexander. "Only I can cause you this level of pain..." Cara holds her enchanted rod, which can inflict extreme amounts of pain to individual, in her right hand, as screams can be heard from the within the weapon. Lights from the chamber fade away...